


All those wasted years

by drowningintonothing



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Flandus - Freeform, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first day on set of Boondock Saints 3 and seeing each other in those peacoats makes them want to roleplay Murphy and Connor in bed. It's not new to them, the sex and the roleplaying. Even so something changed and both, Norman and Sean, feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All those wasted years

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you talk to a friend about Flandus and Conphy? Exactly, you come up with ideas like that and have to write them down.  
> This is my first Flandus FanFic and probably my last but let me tell you, I love that couple and I usually don't ship real people. But with them it is a whole lot different.

It was their first day back on the set of the Boondock Saints and Sean was excited to be together with Norman again. Over the last 25 years their friendship had gotten tighter and tighter and they trusted each other like no other. Even sharing things they would never share with someone else. They had met on a party in LA, back when Reedus still lived there and he was still sad, that his friend moved to New York after some years. Now they only met on sets, on cons or fly over to visit each other whenever their agenda had a free day. Between families, filming and interviews they had hardly time to see each other and over the last years it was getting less. He missed the times they had back when they were filming and playing twins. The closeness and what had happened back then.   
He remembered the night he had seen the first pictures of them in matching clothes and matching tattoos. He remembered that his first thought was: „Fuck, Norman looks so damn hot and we actually look good together.“  
He wasn't gay. Not really. He couldn't even say he was bisexual because the only man he ever thought was hot, was his best friend Norman. He knew Norman was different, that Norman was indeed bisexual. Even so he preferred girls.  
He was looking at him now, after all those years he still thought that damn peacoat looked hot on him. Norman met his gaze and his eyes had this darkness in them, the one that made Sean always stare twice. The one he now knew, was the one when Norman wanted something, the one when he had an idea. Sean walked over and whispered: „You look sexy in that coat. You always did.“  
It was normal for them to say stuff like this. After they had fucked the first time, while filming the first movie, it was something they did every time they met and they made compliments, teased and made jokes about it. None of them ever talked about a relationship and after years Sean had found his woman and had three kids, while Norman broke up with Helena and had changing girlfriends all the time.   
His friend was smirking and tugged on Sean's collar. „You are just sayin' that because you're wearing the same thing.“  
„Nah, Reedenstein, you know you look better.“  
Norman shook his head and walked over to Troy so they could get their work done. Him and Sean had enough time tonight, when they were alone and he already had an idea what they were going to do.

After their day on set and some teasing, Sean went to his hotelroom, while Norman said he came by later but had to talk to someone on set and that Sean should go and order some food for them, so that it would be there if he comes over.   
What Norman really was doing, was so much better and he smirked at the thought of it. By the time he entered Sean's room, Sean was already showered and his blonde hair was slicked back. The sides still shaved and Norman sighed. He fuckin' loved that haircut. Sean was only wearing his jeans and Norman sat down his bag and threw his boots in the corner, along with his jacket and his sunglasses.   
„Hey Seany. Did you order food?“  
„Yeah. Will be here in 15 minutes. You goin' to take a shower?“  
„Nah. First food.“  
Norman wondered why it had always to be like that. Why they met and acted all normal and distant when each of them knew they couldn't resist to touch and fuck when they were together. Oh how had they tried not to fuck anymore. And it never worked. Even when they met on Cons one of them would sneak into the other ones room and they ended up kissing and fucking until they were exhausted enough to sleep tangled together. Sneaking back into their own room before anyone could see what they were doing. Sometimes staying and telling others they had fallen asleep while drinking or watching a movie. For over 18 years they were playing this back and forth and Norman hated all about it. He fucking loved Sean. He always did and it was his stupidity that they ended up being friends with benefits because he never said a word and now it was too late.  
„You wanna watch a movie?“, Sean asked.  
„Not really.“ Norman walked over and he couldn't resist but pull Sean closer, until their hips were touching and he rested his hands on Sean's waist. „I missed you, Sean.“  
Sean didn't move at all and was just staring at him. „I missed you, too.“  
„Good. Am I allowed to kiss you now or do I have to wait until it's dark?“  
„You sound a bit annoyed. Better first tell me what got your mood fucked up.“  
„It's nothin'. I just hate that we always act as if we were nothing but friends. I want to fuckin' kiss you as soon as we are alone and want you to fuck me senseless. We only see each other 6 times a year or less and I don't wanna waste time with pretending there isn't something between us.“  
Sean took Norman's face in his hands and his thumb was stroking over his bottom lip and Norman closed his eyes.   
„Normy, you know you never need to ask. Just do it. You know we can't ever stop doing it.“ And with that he placed his lips on Norman's, who opened his mouth to kiss Sean properly. Sean pulled him back until they were falling down on the bed, Norman landing on Sean and they moved up without breaking the kiss. Sean's hands found their way under Norman's shirt and he pulled it over his head, instantly rubbing over his chest, the tattoo and then placed them on his friends waist, so he could pull them over.  
„Oi you Ninja. Always with the moving.“  
„Come on lil' Zombiekiller, you like it when I go ninja on you and when I am on top.“  
Norman smirked. „Yeah I do.“  
Sean laughed. „God Norman, after all those years I should be used to this but every time we meet it is like I discover new things on you. Will this ever stop?“  
Norman shook his head. „No Buddy, because we are changing with age. I never knew you liked being with me. When we started this none of us were in a relationship. You are basically betraying your girl. Never thought you were a cheater.“  
Sean's expression changed for a split second and he nodded. „It's just you. Always you.“  
„Yeah. I know.“ Norman pulled Sean to his chest, cuddling and kissing. His stomach was growling because he was hungry like hell and he wanted to eat and take a shower before they would start because both of them were so needing that they couldn't stop as soon as they started.  
„Normy? Did you ever think we would have worked out as couple?“  
Norman sighed. Oh hell yes he did and he imagined it every time they were together. He wanted to be with Sean. Live with him. But those times were gone.  
„Yes. There was a time when I thought we would be great together. Before you had your first child. It's too late for this now. We should be happy with what we have.“  
Sean was playing with Norman's beard and looked at him. „But you are not happy, buddy.“  
Norman placed a kiss on his friends forehead. „Stop. I am. I just can't find someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's okay. Not everyone dies side by side with a loved one.“  
Sean's mood dropped and he kissed Norman briefly. „It makes me sad because you are awesome.“  
„Don't be.“  
Norman started kissing Sean to shut him up because else this was going in a direction that was too painful to speak about. Because Norman can't be happy without Sean. He had realized too late that he was in love with him. Now he was trying to find someone that would make this love go away but he just couldn't so he took what he was offered by Sean. He had to live with seeing each other only a couple of days in a year. Now they were on set and they would see each other every day of the week for 2 month. It was all he could wish for.

When someone knocked on the door, Sean jumped up, adjusted his jeans and took money from his pocket. Opening the door and changing food and money with the man on the door. Then he came back to the bed and they sat down in silence, eating pasta.  
When they were done, Norman walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He should be in a better mood when going back to Sean. Sean never liked it when he sounded depressed and Norman hated that he was sometimes ruining their time together. But Sean was the only one that knew him well enough that he was allowing him to see this site. Usually Norman was trying to hide his thoughts behind sunglasses, smiles and bad jokes. But the constant fear of being too awkward and not being good enough was making it harder to fake his smiles. And with Sean he didn't need to fake his smile because he was smiling because of Sean. He always did. He was happy around him, feeling save and loved. Loved because of what they were doing.  
When he walked out of the bathroom, Sean was already naked and his dick was half erected.  
„Well, hello there. What did you think about while I was gone?“  
Sean smirked. „How I fuck you in the shower.“  
„You could have joined me there.“  
„No, I am already clean enough. Maybe later when I got you dirty.“  
"Sean, can we do something today?"   
"What's it this time? I am not wearing that stupid zombie mask again"   
"Can we play Murphy and Connor?"   
Sean's eyes went from surprised to turned on...   
"Only if we are both naked but wearing our peacoats and the rosaries.   
"That's what I was talking about.“ He walked over to his bag and grabbed the coats and rosaries from it.  
„Yeh didn't do tha'“, Sean asked with his best Connor impression.  
„Sure did brother of mine. Yeh look so damn good in it.“  
„So yeh stole them?“  
„Nah. Borrowed. We will give them back.“  
Norman was wearing his coat and the rosary and Sean was just putting on his, when Norman reached the bed. He placed himself next to Sean and started to kiss his chest, up to his mouth, and Sean started playing with his hair, running his fingers through it and tugging on it. „I love yer short hair.“  
„I know. I told them all I need it short for the movie.“  
„But Troy didn't ask yeh for it, did he?“  
„Nah. Wanted it short for yeh. Missed yer hairpulling and yer hands playin' with them.“  
Sean smirked and gave Norman a sign to sit up and he placed himself behind him, running both hands over Norman's head and tugging on his hair. Norman was right, he had missed that hair and he fuckin' loved to play with it. While filming the first and second movie, he did it all the time which was the reason Norman's hair always looked like bedhair. Which fit Murphy as well and they always made it look like that after the first time.   
Norman started moaning, when Sean left one hand in his hair, pulling on it and then ran one hand down to his chest to play with his nipples.  
„Goddamn Murph' yeh look so good. I wanna fuck yeh.“  
“Then fuckin' do it Conn'. Stop yer fuckin' teasing and start already.“  
Oh god. Sean was going mad. Him saying Connor was just too fucking much.   
Norman moved around and crashed his mouth to Sean's. He needed him and he needed it rough and hard and yet loving. He needed his Connor. Oh yeah they were those twins. They didn't need to play them. Sean was the plan maker, the controlled one and he himself was Murphy. Beginning with his temper, his lack of patience and the oral fixation.   
He trailed down Sean's Jaw, sucked on his nipples and went down to lick his balls and bite his tights. Sean had closed his eyes and started moaning, his hand still grabbing Norman's hair.  
Norman smirked when he saw Sean's dick, so ready for him. He licked along the length of it, swirling his tongue over the head and then took it in. Sean's grip tightened and he chanted: „Fuck, Murph' stop it or this is over too fast. Yeh and yer fuckin' mouth.“  
Norman let go of the dick of his fake-brother and said: „Oh come on Conn' yeh fuckin' love my mouth.“  
„Aye. But yer too good and I want to fuck yeh. Hard and long.“  
„So will yeh start then. Always with the stupid talkin'.“  
A second later Norman found himself under Sean's body, his legs spread and Sean was pressing his hands into the mattress. Pinning him down so he couldn't move. He loved when Sean goes all ninja on him. His little sunshine ninja.  
Sean whispered into his ear: „I fuckin' love yeh Murph'.“  
„I fuckin' love yeh, too brother of mine.“  
They looked at each other and what none of them knew, that both meant it. Sean loved Norman as much as Norman loved him but they would never admit it. The only time they did was while roleplaying. For example when Sean played a zombie and Norman wore his Daryl costume. When Sean had slurred the words „I love your fleeeeesh“, into his ear. As soon as Sean grabbed the lube, Norman felt his own dick getting harder because he knew that soon he would feel Sean deep down inside of him.  
„God, Norman, this is just too fuckin' hot. I thought about that ever since the first movie.“  
„Me too. You look so good right now.“  
Sean started circling around Norman's hole and then pushed a finger in, which made his friend moan. „Damn, Conn'.“  
„Aye. Relax babybrother. I am goin' to make yeh feel good and pretty. Yer my lil' brother. Wanna make yeh scream me name.“  
Norman started grinding on Sean's finger, until he added a second one and grabbed for Norman's dick, giving it two hard strokes, which was paid with lip biting and that wild expression on that beautiful face.  
Sean's cock was already leaking precome because he wanted to be inside his man. Norman was his. No matter what.  
He pulled his fingers out and then lined up with that entrance he knew would make them both feel complete. When he pushed in they both groaned and Norman crossed his legs behind Sean's back. „Fuckin' move Conn'.“  
„Aye. As you wish.“ Sean started thrusting in and out of his friend and looked at him all the way through. Because what was even better than the real fuckin' was their eyefucking. They would win championships with that. „Like tha'. Yeah. Conn', please.“ Norman watched Sean move and loved the way the rosary was moving back and forth with him.  
„Shut up.“  
„Make me.“  
Sean leaned over and kissed him to shut him up, Norman's hands grabbing his ass and pushing him deeper into him. „Need more“, Norman breathed between kissing.  
Sean slipped out of him and made Norman turn around. „On yer knees. Show me tha' ass of yers.“ Norman presented his ass in the way he knew Sean liked. He always did what Sean liked because it made them both happy. Just sometimes Norman took from Sean what he wanted and he knew Sean would give in to his wishes whenever he needed it. Even if it included blood but that was another story.  
„Yeh like wha' yeh see brother?“  
„I do.“ He pushed back in and his pace was hard and rough and he grabbed Norman's waist, where he knew was still enough flesh left to grab it. Pulling him down on his cock, so he was buried deep inside of him. They both started to moan and Sean knew he would come and leave Norman undone. That's what he always did. Because he wanted to ride that cock afterwards. „I wanna ride yeh after tha' Murph'. Wanna feel yer thick and hard dick in my ass.“  
„Oh yes Conn'. Hmm. Lemme fuck that hot ass and lemme see yer cock jumpin' up and down.“  
„Fuck, Murph'“, Sean moaned and moved even faster to get his release and when he felt his orgasm building up he groaned „Murph'“ and shot his load deep into the other mans body.  
„Fuck, Conn', yer always so fast.“  
Norman smirked because it was always the same. In the end Sean wasn't as controlled as he wanted to be.  
Sean slipped out of him and Norman turned around to face his friend. Immediately kissing him and playing with his nipples. Шeh really up for the riding?  
„Aye. I want yeh to bottom. I always want yeh like this.“  
„Yeah. But yer not gettin' younger an' maybe it's a bit too much work for yeh.“  
„Did yeh just call me old?“  
„No. Never. Just aged.“ They smiled at each other and they kissed a bit more before Norman grabbed for the lube and gave Sean a sign to lie on top of him. Norman started spreading him, pushing his finger in and out of Sean, which made him breathe harder and biting down on Norman's shoulder. When he was ready, Norman lubed his cock and Sean placed himself over it and then slowly let himself sit down on his friends dick. Norman's hands placed on his waist, to push him down. Sean started moving and Norman knew he wouldn't need long to come. He was already halfway there. „Come 'ere brother.“ He opened his arms and Sean let himself fall into them and Norman started to thrust his hips up and down, fucking Sean's ass. They were both moaning and Sean was already getting hard again.   
„Oh Fuck Murph', stop. Stop or yer will come too soon.“  
„I don't wanna.“  
„Go slow man.“Both grabbed their hairs in sync and stopped moving to kiss each other and Norman grabbed the rosary around Sean's neck and pulled it off. Then he pulled his off and dropped it to the floor. He helped Sean undress and then moved his torso up to throw his down on the floor too. „What are yeh doin'?“  
„I want to fuck Sean now. As much as I love you in that coat and looking like Connor. I love the real guy more.“  
Sean smiled and started moving on top of Norman. His palms pressing into Norman's chest. Sean closed his eyes and his pace was slow, loving and he liked that Norman was now playing with his nipples and touching him. He opened his eyes again and looked down on his friend. Those blue eyes, those lips he longed to kiss every day of the year and the beard he always played with ever since he started growing it. He had never shaved it off and Sean sometimes thought it was because of him. Because Sean told him how good it looked. Sean moaned. „Norman.“  
„Yes Baby, ride me, like this.“ Norman watched Sean on top of him, a sight he was never getting tired of. The way his eyes were fixed on him, the way his lips were parted and the way his member was bouncing up and down with every move Sean made. He never wanted it to stop.   
Sean moved so he was lying on Norman's chest, kissing him and Norman started moving, still in a slow pace. „You okay?“, Norman asked and Sean replied: „Yeah. Just wish this would never end.“ Did he fucking read his mind?  
Norman got angry at this. At himself and the world and his thrusts speed up. Not caring what happened when he did. He needed to come and he needed to get this anger out of his system and the pain and those fuckin' thoughts in his head. It didn't take long and he was moaning his friends name, coming inside of him and slipping out the minute he was done. Sean was a bit surprised by Norman's behavior and even pissed when Norman grabbed him and pulled him off of him. Norman walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and taking another shower. Fuck this. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. 25 fucking years. 25 years and more than 20 of them he was in love with Sean. And since years they were doing this and he never wanted it to stop but he knew, after the movie he would fall apart again. Because they had to be back to just being friends. Norman knew they were aging together but he wished they would just be a couple. Be happy and aging side by side. They were 49 and 47 now and there wasn't so much time left. But there never was.   
He was still in thoughts, hoping that the water would wash away his thoughts, when he felt two arms wrapped around him. „Are you hurt?“  
„I always am.“  
„It's because of us, isn't it?“  
Norman turned around and looked at Sean. His hands resting on his friends face. Maybe it was time to tell him. Maybe they both needed to stop or start all over. „Sean“, he whispered before his voice broke and he started crying.   
„Talk to me man. What's up?“  
„I can't do this anymore. I can't live with only 6 days a year. I love you. I mean it. I really love you and I always did. The reason I am not happy? Because I am not with you all the time. You make me happy. I know it is complicated and you probably don't feel the same. You have a family and I respect that but I don't know if I am still able to see you. Maybe, after the movie, we should stop seeing each other at all.“  
Sean's heart skipped a beat and he shook his head. „No. Don't say that. I can't stop seeing you. Fuck.“ Sean rested his head on Norman's shoulder and breathed. The hot water running down their bodies and making this even harder.   
„Don't you understand? It's hurting more now that we are older. When we were younger I thought it might just end and the feelings would go away but they never did. You make me happy. You know me better than anyone else on this planet. You accepted me and I can't find someone else. It's always you. And when we are together I am complete but as soon as we part I feel like I am ripped into pieces. I can't live without you. You are the Connor to my Murphy.“  
Norman pressed Sean closer to him, afraid to let go.  
„Why did you never say anything you moron? All those years wasted. Because I fucking love you too. I always did you idiot. But I thought you didn't want me. Thought you wanted to pretend to be straight.“  
Norman stilled. „You what?“  
„I love you.“  
Sean shoved Norman against the wall, which was easy for him. They looked at each other, both with more disbelief in their eyes than belief. This just couldn't be true. Sean crashed his mouth to Norman's and pushed his tongue in the other man's mouth. HIS MAN. Goddamn. They stopped when they were out of breath and Norman lifted Sean up and pushed him against the wall, Sean's legs tangled behind him. Sean was right. They could never stop seeing each other. Not now. Not ever. And most certainly they couldn't stop sleeping with each other. Norman stopped the water and carried Sean out and latter was standing on his feet now, both drying each other off and then Norman carried Sean into bed. He placed himself behind Sean and gently pushed into his friend. Both ready and longing for another round. This time was different, this time was about love making and being together.


End file.
